1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a locked security box and, in particular, to a portable security box suitable for use by beach goers.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Locked portable boxes such as briefcases, bags, etc., have been proposed for various applications. There are quite a few prior attempts which have been made to provide attache or briefcases with an alarm. These cases have inconspicuous exteriors so that the existence of the alarm is not apparent. Some of these prior attempts have included repulsion systems such as high voltage shock systems. Examples of patents on such prior devices are the following U.S. Pat Nos. 4,843,371; 4,782,937; 4,272,763; 4,267,553 and 4,117,468.
A prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,692, discloses a portable bag having an alarm device and an external latch for activation and deactivation of the alarm. This device protects against intrusion but not theft of the bag itself. Similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,802; 4,688,025; 4,255,745 and 1,291,051.
Some of the devices have been provided with a remote control which permits the user to activate and de-activate the alarm without contact with the box. While this is suitable for most applications, it is entirely unsuited for beach goers and swimmers who have no secure place to position the remote control.
An attempt to provide a motion sensor for attachment to items which are too bulky to be placed in a box, such as skis, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,456, in which repetitive movements are required to activate the alarm.
The prior security devices for boxes compromise the capacity and bulk of the case or bag as they require the use of bulky battery packs to provide a dependable and constant source of electrical power for the alarm. Further, all of the prior devices have attempted to disguise alarms in otherwise conventional cases such as briefcases, attache cases, handbags and the like, rather than to provide a highly conspicuous container with obviously apparent security locks and alarms.